Sailor Moon Deamon of Lust
by Tayoel
Summary: A new enemy appears. Will the Sailor Senshi can deal with him? Or with themselfs? Yuri. Futa. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Cap 1

Sailor Moon - Daemon of Lust

CAP 1

Marta camminava lungo le vie del centro quella mattina, felice all'idea di potersi finalmente permettere una giornata di shopping folle, con un sorriso gioioso stampato in faccia.

Era da tempo che la giovane bionda aveva adocchiato un adorabile vestitino a fiori esposto in uno dei negozi che tappezzavano le vie di Shibuya, e non vedeva l'ora di poterlo finalmente indossare… come sua proprietà, non come capo di prova.

La ragazza stava già pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe mostrato il suo ultimo acquisto alle sue amiche quando, ad un tratto, sentì provenire un rumore da uno stretto vicolo alla sua sinistra, immerso nell'ombra dei palazzi che lo affiancavano.

La giovane bionda si fermò, voltandosi verso l'apertura tra le case ed avanzando di due passi in quella direzione, incuriosita dall'origine di quel suono.

Due passi di troppo.

Marta sentì uno strano fruscio, qualcosa entrò per un attimo nel suo campo visivo, una puntura al collo, stordimento, e un ultimo pensiero prima di svenire: *Aiuto!*

*o*

Bunny si svegliò lentamente, infastidita dai raggi del sole che entravano dalla finestra, e per un istante temette di essersi svegliata per l'ennesima volta troppo tardi per poter giungere in tempo a scuola. Ma poi si riscosse del tutto, ricordando che giorno era, tranquillizzandosi subito dopo: le vacanze estive erano appena cominciate, e al pensiero di avere davanti a lei diverse settimane di vacanze, sole, mare, e soprattutto sane dormite, la ragazza dai capelli acconciati in due lunghi codini sorrise tra sé.

"Mamma! E pronta la colazione?" gridò la giovane, rammentando solo un istante dopo che la sua famiglia era partita proprio il giorno precedente per passare alcuni giorni di vacanza al mare, lasciandola sola a casa.

La ragazza bionda aveva preferito non partecipare alla gita fuori porta in quanto, entro un paio di giorni, sarebbe partita con le sue amiche verso una località termale, dove avrebbe trascorso le tre giornate successive. Visto che la prenotazione dell'albergo in cui lei e le sue coetanee avrebbero alloggiato coincideva con il giorno del viaggio di ritorno della sua famiglia, Bunny non aveva voluto rischiare di mancare all'appuntamento con le altre e aveva convinto i suoi genitori a partire senza di lei: non era stato facile persuadere sua madre (non quanto lo era stato con suo padre), ma alla fine, dopo averle fatto notare che ormai aveva sedici anni e che poteva cavarsela da sola per quanto riguardava le faccende di casa, l'aveva rassicurata dicendole che, se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, le sue amiche sarebbero state felici di poterle dare una mano.

La giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi, ormai del tutto sveglia, alzò le braccia al cielo, stiracchiandosi, e proprio in quel momento il campanello della porta trillò, facendo comparire sul suo volto un'espressione sorpresa.

*Ma chi può essere?* pensò la ragazza, scostando le coperte che ancora le coprivano le gambe e mostrando così il pigiama rosa che indossava. Un attimo più tardi la sedicenne bionda si avvicinò gattonando alla finestra situata accanto al suo letto, aprendola e sporgendosi poi dal davanzale, intenzionata a scoprire l'identità del misterioso visitatore mattutino.

"Ciao Bunny!" disse una voce nota, proveniente da un punto in basso a destra rispetto alla finestra della ragazza. "Sapevo che ti avrei trovato ancora a letto."

"Marta!" disse quest'ultima. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Eh, eh… pensavo di invitarti a fare un giro in centro." disse la bionda recante un fiocco rosso tra i capelli, rivolta alla coetanea. "Sai ho visto un vestito che starebbe molto bene anche a te… che dici, posso entrare?" chiese poi, in tono leggermente ironico.

"Oh, si certo!" disse Bunny, scomparendo alla vista della giovane dai lunghi capelli dorati. Pochi secondi dopo la porta d'ingresso della villetta adibita ad abitazione della famiglia Tsukino si aprì, rivelando la giovane padrona di casa ancora vestita nel suo pigiama.

"Prego, entra pure." disse la ragazza dalla buffa acconciatura, invitando con un gesto l'amica ad entrare.

"Grazie." disse quest'ultima, avanzando di due passi e fermandosi poi a togliersi le scarpe, due sandaletti che mostravano buona parte dei suoi piedi.

In quel momento le due ragazze, così simili nell'aspetto, erano abbigliate in modo completamente antitetico: il semplice e voluminoso pigiama di Bunny, che lasciava vedere solo le mani e i piedi nudi della sedicenne, contrastava palesemente con la gonna arancione di Marta, lunga fino alle sue ginocchia, ed il top bianco semiaderente da lei indossato, provvisto di un'abbondate scollatura sul davanti.

"Ehm… ecco…" cominciò la giovane padrona di casa, leggermente imbarazzata. "…io devo ancora farmi un bagno… se non ti dispiace aspettare…"

"Non c'è problema, sono io che sono venuta a disturbare…" rispose la bionda vestita di tutto punto, alzando nel contempo la mano, come a sottolineare le sue parole.

"Bene… ehm… io ci impiegherò qualche minuto. Se nel frattempo vuoi metterti comoda…" disse Bunny, indicando con il pollice le scale che portavano al piano superiore.

"Starò benissimo, non ti preoccupare." la interruppe Marta, piegando le labbra in un sorriso tranquillizzante.

"Bene… allora vado. A tra poco." disse la giovane in pigiama, voltandosi e salendo le scale a due gradini alla volta.

Lasciata sola, la ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi rimase a guardare il punto in cui la sua coetanea era appena scomparsa alla sua vista, allargando ancora di più il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi azzurri ora intrisi di malignità.

*o*

Una volta giunta nel vestibolo dell'ampio locale adibito a bagno, Bunny cominciò a togliersi il suo completo da notte, iniziando a sbottonare la casacca del pigiama, che poco dopo fu sfilata e lasciata cadere nel cesto della biancheria sporca. Un secondo più tardi la ragazza si chinò, afferrando i suoi pantaloni ed abbassandoseli fino alle caviglie, ripetendo immediatamente dopo lo stesso gesto con le sue mutandine. Pochi istanti dopo tali indumenti furono sfilati completamente dalle caviglie della giovane, e riuniti con il capo d'abbigliamento tolto poco prima.

Ora la sedicenne dai lunghi capelli biondi era completamente nuda, i suoi codini ancora legati dai piccoli fiocchetti che la ragazza utilizzava durante la notte per evitare danni alla sua capigliatura. Un secondo più tardi, Bunny si voltò in direzione della porta a vetri che immetteva nel bagno vero e proprio, aprendola e oltrepassandola subito dopo.

La ragazza aprì il rubinetto della doccia a muro, aspettando che l'acqua diventasse calda e, nel frattempo, legò i suoi capelli sopra la testa, in modo che non si bagnassero durante il bagno mattutino. Pochi minuti più tardi, mentre il vapore cominciava a diffondersi per la stanza, la giovane andò ad afferrare l'ugello della doccia, inginocchiandosi e puntandone poi il getto sul proprio corpo nudo.

Bunny continuò a lavarsi per alcuni minuti, concentrandosi sui suoi movimenti per evitare di bagnarsi i capelli con schizzi d'acqua, e questo non le fece notare l'ombra che era apparsa dietro la porta a vetri, resa indistinguibile, oltre che dalle sfaccettature del vetro stesso, anche dalla condensa del vapore. Un secondo più tardi la stessa porta si aprì con un rumore inconfondibile, facendo trasalire la giovane dai capelli biondi ancora inginocchiata.

"Chi…?" disse Bunny, voltandosi di scatto e interrompendo la frase subito dopo: sulla soglia del locale adibito a bagno, inconfondibile anche nel leggero vapore che permeava ora la stanza, si trovava la ragazza che la sedicenne aveva lasciato ad aspettare in soggiorno, intenta a sorridere e - cosa più importante - completamente nuda. La giovane intenta a lavarsi aprì lentamente la bocca in segno di confusione e stupore, ed il sorriso della sua coetanea si allargò ancora di più.

Prima che Bunny potesse dire o fare qualcosa, la sua giovane ospite fece un passo in avanti, chiudendosi poi alle spalle la porta a vetri, senza smettere di guardare il corpo nudo dell'amica.

"Marta…" esalò la sedicenne dai capelli legati, coprendosi istintivamente il seno con le braccia. " …che cosa ci fai qui? Io…"

"Volevo solo farti compagnia, niente di più." disse in tono apparentemente neutro la ragazza bionda, avvicinandosi alla sua coetanea. "In fondo fuori fa piuttosto caldo, e sono già tutta sudata… quindi non credo sia un problema se approfitto del tuo bagno, no?" chiese poi, inginocchiandosi al fianco della giovane padrona di casa.

"Beh… no, certo che no…" disse Bunny, ancora piuttosto confusa. "Se… vuoi… fai pure."

"Grazie!" rispose allegramente Marta, raccogliendo subito dopo un catino pieno di acqua li accanto e portandoselo all'altezza del petto, facendosi poi scorrere il liquido caldo sulla pelle nuda del seno e delle spalle.

La sedicenne dai capelli legati in una strana corona, inizialmente, non trovò nulla da ridire sul comportamento della ragazza: in fondo Bunny si era già mostrata completamente nuda di fronte alle sue amiche, sia alle terme che ai bagni pubblici, e anche a casa di qualcuna di loro, quindi la richiesta della coetanea non era poi così insensata. Pensando questo, la giovane allontanò lo sguardo dal corpo nudo dell'amica, riprendendo poi a sciacquarsi con il getto della doccia, ma non ci volle molto perché la mente della ragazza comprendesse la stranezza della situazione: se l'intenzione di Marta era quella di lavarsi via il sudore di dosso, avrebbe dovuto legarsi i capelli come aveva fatto lei, per evitare di bagnarli, ma la sua giovane ospite non si era neanche preoccupata di togliersi il fiocco che portava sopra la testa… e inoltre non era sembrata affatto sudata quando era entrata in casa…

I pensieri di Bunny, pochi istanti più tardi, si interruppero di colpo: la ragazza aveva percepito un tocco delicato all'altezza del proprio seno e, dopo un leggero brivido di sorpresa e imbarazzo, la giovane bionda abbassò lo sguardo, potendo così constatare la presenza di due mani femminili sul proprio petto. Immediatamente dopo la sedicenne si voltò, andando ad osservare il volto della sua amica, vicinissimo al suo e attraversato da un sorriso malizioso.

"M-marta…" balbettò la ragazza dai capelli legati, arrossendo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso della coetanea. "…cosa… cosa stai…"

"Ooh, il tuo seno non è niente male, lo sai?" disse la giovane bionda, massaggiando nel contempo il petto di Bunny.

"Ah… no, as... aspetta…" disse quest'ultima, ancora più rossa, lasciando cadere la doccia a terra e cercando, seppur debolmente, di allontanare le mani di Marta dal suo corpo.

"Uhmmm… vediamo…" continuò l'ospite di casa Tsukino, senza smettere di palpeggiare l'amica. "…direi che come dimensioni non sei niente male… però…"

Così dicendo, Marta lasciò andare i seni della ragazza dai capelli legati, allontanandosi subito dopo da lei, anche se di poco.

"…direi che le me sono più grandi. Non trovi anche tu?" concluse la giovane dai capelli adornati con un fiocco rosso.

Bunny, coprendosi ancora il petto con le mani, si girò a poco a poco verso la coetanea, la quale stava ora impettita, intenta a massaggiarsi i seni sorridendo, facendoli ondeggiare in su e in giù. Lo sguardo della giovane dai capelli legati sembrò irresistibilmente attratto dal petto dell'amica, che era - la ragazza dovette ammettere a se stessa - effettivamente un po' più abbondante del suo.

La sedicenne rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, quasi ipnotizzata dal movimento dei seni di Marta, finché una delle mani della giovane padrona di casa non si allontanò dal petto della sua proprietaria, andando poi lentamente ad appoggiarsi su una delle mammelle della ragazza bionda. A quel contatto, qualcosa parve scattare nella mente della giovane dai capelli legati, che si affrettò a ritrarre la sua mano dal corpo dell'amica.

"Scusa…" disse Bunny in un soffio, imbarazzata. "…non… non so cosa mi è preso… io…"

Ma il tentativo di scuse della giovane bionda non parve interessare alla ragazza dai capelli sciolti, che appoggiò lentamente le mani a terra, posizionandosi subito dopo a gattoni. Il volto di Marta, ancora sorridente, era vicinissimo a quello, spaventato e confuso, di Bunny.

"Senti…" cominciò la ragazza ospite di casa Tsukino, con un tono di voce assai simile alle fusa di un gatto. "… a che punto sei arrivata con Marzio?"

Se fino a quel momento il viso di Bunny poteva dirsi arrossato, dopo le parole dell'amica divenne assolutamente scarlatto, tanto che non sarebbe sembrato strano veder spuntare due sbuffi di vapore dalle sue orecchie.

"Ma-marta, ma cosa dici… io non…" balbettò la giovane dai capelli legati, cercando di ritrarsi dall'amica.

"Su, dai, a me lo puoi dire…" continuò la ragazza dai capelli sciolti, alzando poi una mano ed appoggiandola al fianco dell'amica, iniziando poi una lunga carezza sensuale. "Ti tocca in questo modo quando siete soli? Ti ha già visto nuda? Oppure…"

E così dicendo Marta spostò lentamente la mano tra le gambe della sedicenne, accarezzandole il pube adornato da alcuni ciuffi biondi.

"…lo avete già fatto?" concluse la ragazza, allargando il suo sorriso in un'espressione evidentemente maliziosa.

"Ma… Marta ti prego, non…" disse Bunny, piegandosi ancora di più all'indietro nel tentativo di allontanarsi dalla coetanea. Così facendo, però, la giovane perse l'equilibrio e fu costretta a portare le mani dietro la schiena per appoggiarsi al pavimento, abbandonando nel contempo la sua posizione inginocchiata ed aprendo le gambe. I pochi istanti di disorientamento che seguirono furono sufficienti alla ragazza dai capelli sciolti per spostare la sua mano all'altezza del fiore della sedicenne, cominciando poi a massaggiarlo lentamente.

"Ah… ah! Marta… ah… fermati, ti prego…" disse con voce acuta la giovane padrona di casa, scuotendo la testa a destra e a sinistra,tanto che i suoi capelli si sciolsero e caddero a terra, restituendo alla ragazza il suo aspetto abituale.

Bunny, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto chiudere le gambe sopra ogni cosa, ma le sensazioni che l'amica le stava dando erano troppo forti, impedendo alla giovane di controllare il suo corpo come voleva. La sedicenne non poteva fare altro che restare seduta sul pavimento bagnato, in preda a sensazioni che fino a quel momento aveva sperimentato solo in privato, durante i suoi rari - ma sempre più frequenti - momenti di autoerotismo.

Ma ora le mani che le stavano dando piacere non erano le sue, ma quelle di una sua preziosa amica, che conosceva da anni e che, per quanto fosse esuberante, non si era mai comportata così prima d'ora.

"Marta… aspetta…" disse la giovane dalla buffa acconciatura, cercando di contrastare le ondate di piacere che la coetanea le stava procurando.

"Su Bunny, rilassati… vedrai che questo ti piacerà…" disse la ragazza dai capelli decorati da un fiocco, avvicinando subito dopo il volto al sesso dell'amica e, senza attendere un attimo, cominciando a stimolarlo con la lingua.

Se fino a quel momento Bunny era riuscita a resistere alle piacevoli sensazioni generate dal tocco di Marta, ora la sua mente era completamente svuotata, incapace anche del più semplice ragionamento. La ragazza si ritrovò sdraiata sul pavimento del bagno, ansimante e gemente: le sue mani si erano spostate apparentemente da sole sulla testa dell'amica, costringendola ad avvicinarsi ancora di più al proprio fiore, dal quale continuavano a provenire ondate di puro godimento. Un istante più tardi le braccia di Marta si portarono all'altezza dei seni della giovane dai lunghi codini, ricominciando il massaggio interrotto poco prima. Bunny era ormai sull'orlo dell'estasi.

"Marta… Marta, penso… di stare per… AAAAAH!"

L'orgasmo che colse la bionda sedicenne fu il più forte che la stessa avesse mai provato. In nessuna delle occasioni in cui Bunny aveva raggiunto il picco del piacere aveva avuto una sensazione così intensa: ne nella vasca da bagno, ne a letto, neanche quella volta che aveva provato l'irresistibile impulso di toccarsi nei bagni della scuola aveva sperimentato un piacere così grande. Il corpo della giovane dalla buffa acconciatura si inarcò di scatto, le sue mani si aprivano e chiudevano senza controllo, i suoi occhi erano fissi e guardavano il vuoto.

Poi, così come era iniziato, tutto finì. Bunny smise di muoversi e rimase stesa sul pavimento del bagno, ansimando pesantemente, ancora obnubilata dall'estasi. Ci volle un po' perché la ragazza riprendesse coscienza di dove era e di cosa era appena successo.

"Ti è piaciuto?" disse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi decorati da un fiocco, in tono sensuale, allontanando il suo volto dal sesso dell'amica e portandosi gattonando sopra di lei, le gambe di Marta ancora posizionate tra quelle di Bunny, i loro volti alla stessa altezza.

"Anf… anf… si… anf… è stato... bellissimo… anf…" fu la risposta della sedicenne, le cui mani erano ora poste all'altezza del cuore, il suo volto decorato da un dolce sorriso.

"Ne sono lieta." disse la ragazza dai capelli sciolti, chinandosi subito dopo sul volto dell'amica e dandole un profondo bacio sulle labbra.

Bunny all'inizio fu sorpresa dal gesto di Marta, ma un istante più tardi percepì uno strano sapore sulle labbra della coetanea bionda, un sapore che - comprese - proveniva dal suo stesso corpo. Il proprio sapore. Quella consapevolezza rese felice la giovane dalla buffa acconciatura, che cominciò a rispondere al bacio, dapprima solo con le labbra, poi introducendo la sua lingua nella bocca dell'amica, mentre quest'ultima faceva lo stesso con lei.

Quel piacevole ed appagante gioco durò per alcuni minuti, durante i quali le due sedicenni continuarono ad accarezzarsi vicendevolmente i fianchi, le gambe, il seno, le guance...

"Bene. Credo che sia arrivato il momento del piatto forte." disse Marta non appena si fu staccata dalle labbra di Bunny, alzandosi subito dopo in ginocchio.

La sedicenne sdraiata sul pavimento mutò la sua espressione felice in una leggermente incuriosita, fissando dapprima il volto sorridente - uno strano sorriso - della coetanea, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul suo seno, sul suo ventre, fino ad arrivare all'altezza del pube della giovane. E li i suoi occhi si spalancarono.

Tra le gambe di Marta era ora visibile una strana escrescenza di forma vagamente cilindrica, saldata al corpo della bionda come se facesse parte di lei. Bunny ebbe una fugace visione di un oggetto assai simile a quello da lei appena osservato, intuendo cosa potesse essere quella cosa, ma tale pensiero fu immediatamente scacciato dalla parte razionale del cervello della ragazza. Non era possibile - pensò lei. Una cosa del genere non era possibile…

"Sei pronta?" domandò Marta in tono leggermente maligno, portando una mano ad afferrare la strana propaggine che emergeva tra le sue gambe ed indirizzandola verso il fiore dell'amica, la quale sentì la propria paura crescere velocemente.

"M-marta…" disse Bunny con voce tremula, ancora incapace di accettare ciò che aveva di fronte. "M-marta, no…"

"Arrivo, Bunny!" disse la giovane bionda, in un tono che non sembrava affatto il suo. Un secondo più tardi la strana propaggine penetrò nel corpo della ragazza ancora sdraiata a terra, scomparendo quasi del tutto dentro di lei.

"AAAAAAH!" gridò Bunny, piegando di scatto la testa all'indietro e spalancando occhi e bocca, il suo cervello nuovamente vuoto. La sensazione che quell'escrescenza le stava procurando era inconfondibile: era la stessa che aveva provato con Marzio, qualche settimana prima, quando era rimasta a dormire da lui… ma non era possibile che Marta avesse… che potesse…

I pensieri disorganizzati della giovane dalla buffa acconciatura furono cancellati del tutto quando la propaggine della giovane dai capelli sciolti fuoriuscì di poco da dentro di lei, per poi immergersi nuovamente nel suo corpo, ripetendo poi tale movimento più e più volte, sempre più veloce, strappando ad ogni spinta un grido di protesta alla sedicenne bionda.

"Ah… aah… Marta... ah… no… ah… ti prego…" disse Bunny in tono supplichevole, mentre una lacrima le scivolava lentamente lungo la guancia. Le braccia della ragazza dalla buffa acconciatura si alzarono verso il corpo dell'amica, come a volerla allontanare, ma quest'ultima afferrò entrambi i polsi della giovane, impedendole ogni movimento.

"Non ti preoccupare, Bunny…" disse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli sciolti, respirando pesantemente, senza smettere di muovere i fianchi. "Tra poco ti piacerà… te lo prometto."

"No… noooo…" cominciò a piagnucolare la sedicenne, mentre lo strano membro della sua amica penetrava ad ogni spinta sempre più dentro di lei. Ad un tratto i movimenti di Marta cominciarono ad essere più veloci, quasi frenetici, e a dispetto di tutto la ragazza dai capelli raccolti in due codini non poté evitare di provare una sensazione di crescente piacere.

"Marta… ah… aaah…" cominciò a gemere Bunny, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a reagire alla, seppur surreale, penetrazione: i capezzoli della giovane bionda divennero a poco a poco più duri, ed il suo respiro accelerò a poco a poco, fin quando la ragazza non cominciò a percepire l'arrivo di una nuova esplosione di piacere, incontrollabile, inarrestabile.

"Marta… ah… no, ti prego… sto… sto per…" disse la giovane bionda, ad occhi chiusi, cercando con tutte le forze di non perdere il controllo di se stessa.

"Vieni qui." disse la ragazza dai capelli sciolti, in un tono che non aveva più nulla di femminile o - persino - umano. Un istante più tardi, Marta (se questa è realmente Marta - pensò per un istante Bunny in un angolo della sua mente) tirò a se le braccia della giovane dai lunghi codini, costringendola ad alzare la schiena dal pavimento e, un secondo dopo, abbracciandola, facendola sedere sopra le sue gambe, la strana escrescenza ancora dentro di lei. Subito dopo la ragazza con un fiocco tra i capelli afferrò le natiche di Bunny, iniziando a fare leva su di esse per muovere l'intero corpo della giovane, costringendola così ad alzarsi e abbassarsi sopra la propaggine che aveva tra le gambe, facendola penetrare sempre più dentro di lei. La nuova posizione ebbe l'effetto di incrementare il piacere - già considerevole - che Bunny stava provando, e la sedicenne fu istintivamente portata ad abbracciare la sua strana amante.

"Ah… io… sto… per venire... io… AAAAAAH!" gridò la ragazza dai lunghi codini biondi, sentendo per la seconda volta il suo corpo squassato dall'estasi, le sue gambe ed il suo sesso stretti attorno all'escrescenza che aveva dentro di lei.

Pochi secondi più tardi Bunny udì Marta (anche se la sua voce non aveva più nulla a che vedere con quella di Marta) ansimare ancor più pesantemente e velocemente di prima, fino a che, con un piccolo gemito, il corpo dell'amica si irrigidì di colpo, e al contempo la giovane bionda percepì qualcosa di liquido e caldo dentro di lei. La consapevolezza di ciò che era appena avvenuto sfiorò solamente la coscienza della giovane dai lunghi codini, pervasa com'era dal piacere derivante dal suo secondo orgasmo.

Quella strana sensazione di calore fu l'unica cosa che Bunny riuscì a percepire con chiarezza per diversi secondi, mentre la sua mente ricominciava a poco a poco ad elaborare le informazioni che i sensi le trasmettevano: era inginocchiata su di un pavimento bagnato, nuda, abbracciata ad una persona dalla pelle molto liscia e dai capelli biondi… una persona che la stava possedendo in quel preciso istante…

Le analisi della sedicenne furono bruscamente interrotte da una sensazione dolorosa, proveniente dal collo della ragazza, come una puntura. La giovane sciolse all'istante il suo abbraccio e scattò all'indietro, portando una mano al punto da dove sentiva ora provenire un leggero dolore, posando al contempo lo sguardo sul volto di Marta. Bunny ebbe appena il tempo di notare la lingua dell'amica - nera, appuntita - rientrare nella sua bocca prima che il mondo cominciasse a ruotarle attorno, sfuocandosi, facendola sentire debole e disorientata. L'unica cosa che la giovane bionda sentì prima di venire assorbita dall'oscurità fu una frase, pronunciata da una voce mai udita prima.

"E con questa siamo a due."

END CAP 1


	2. Cap 2

Sailor Moon - Daemon of Lust

CAP 2

Amy era intenta a studiare, come suo solito.

Per quanto le vacanze fossero cominciate da poco, la ragazza sapeva bene che un qualunque imprevisto - una commissione inaspettata, un'interruzione di corrente, un attacco alieno - poteva mettere a repentaglio l'intero programma di studi da lei stabilito, con ripercussioni anche gravi sul suo rendimento scolastico.

La giovane dai corti capelli azzurri non aveva la minima intenzione di rilassarsi, non ora che era finalmente una liceale, una tappa importante nel suo sogno di diventare medico: i suoi voti dovevano essere sempre i migliori se voleva essere ammessa all'università di Tokyo con un punteggio, al test d'ingresso, che la facesse risaltare agli occhi dei professori, senza contare l'impressione che avrebbe fatto sul suo curriculum...

Un uccellino azzurro si posò sul davanzale della finestra accanto alla quale la ragazza studiava, cercando di cogliere una minima brezza fresca che l'aiutasse a concentrarsi. Amy si voltò verso il volatile, sorridendo, e un istante dopo questi sbatté le ali e volò via, ripristinando il solito panorama visibile dall'apertura nel muro: gli edifici della città, gli alberi sparsi un po' ovunque, il cielo azzurro.

Ormai dimentica dei suoi doveri di studentessa, Amy Mizuno si perse a contemplare il blu della volta celeste (o quella che appariva come tale) e il suo cervello cominciò ad elaborare pensieri che ogni adolescente, chi più chi meno, formula: come sarebbe stato divertente uscire a fare qualcosa, che tipo di gelato avrebbe potuto mangiare, che tipo di ragazzi avrebbe potuto incontrare, se avrebbe mai avuto modo di appartarsi con un bel fusto e…

La giovane dai capelli azzurri scosse la testa, arrossendo, riportando poi la sua attenzione sui libri che aveva davanti. Amy aveva appena preso la penna con l'intenzione di scrivere nei suoi appunti una formula chimica di fondamentale importanza, quando il campanello della porta suonò, infrangendo il silenzio della stanza dove si trovava la ragazza.

Incuriosita, la sedicenne si alzò dalla sedia di legno, lasciando la penna sul quaderno degli appunti, dirigendosi poi verso la porta di casa. Una volta giunta sulla soglia, la ragazza chiese ad alta voce: "Chi è?"

"Amy! Apri! Siamo noi!" rispose una voce ben nota alla giovane dai capelli azzurri, facendola sorridere tra sé.

*Eccolo, l'imprevisto…* pensò la ragazza, andando poi a girare il chiavistello che teneva chiusa la porta d'ingresso, abbassando subito dopo la maniglia.

"A cosa devo la visit…" iniziò la sedicenne, interrompendosi non appena le persone presenti nel corridoio davanti a casa sua entrarono nel suo campo visivo.

Bunny e Marta indossavano dei vestiti piuttosto leggeri - e fin qui era una cosa comprensibile, visto il caldo che faceva -, ma tali indumenti erano anche piuttosto - per i gusti della giovane - succinti: la gonna arancione ed il top bianco di Marta erano, in fin dei conti, nel suo stile, ma la stessa cosa non si poteva dire di Bunny, che assai di rado indossava gonne che non arrivavano a metà gamba, unite per di più ad un top che lasciava completamente scoperte le braccia, nonché una porzione significativa del petto. Amy rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, analizzando il vestiario delle sue amiche, prima di riscuotersi dalla sorpresa e tornare a guardarle negli occhi.

"Ehm… dicevo… come mai siete qui?" chiese la ragazza, in un tono che tradiva la sua sorpresa per l'aspetto delle due bionde.

"Che domande, per invitarti ad uscire, no?" disse allegramente Bunny, alzando un braccio in segno di giubilo, piegando al contempo le labbra in un largo sorriso.

"Ah… beh… si, potrei… ma sto studiando, quindi…" disse la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri, tentennando.

"Ooh, su Amy, finirai per ammalarti se resti tutto il giorno in casa. Guarda che bella giornata!" disse in tono enfatico Marta, voltandosi e alzando le braccia in direzione della finestra del corridoio, da dove entrava la forte luce del sole, ormai alto nel cielo.

"Si, lo so… ma… " continuò la giovane dai capelli corti, spostando per un attimo lo sguardo in direzione del tavolino dove erano ammucchiati i suoi numerosi libri.

"Avanti, non farti pregare!" disse Bunny, afferrando le mani della coetanea dai capelli azzurri, fissandola dritta negli occhi. "Non puoi dire di no a due amiche che hanno fatto tanta strada per venirti a trovare! Ti preeegooo…" concluse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, parlando in tono infantile ed assumendo un'espressione falsamente supplichevole.

"Oh, beh…" disse Amy, imbarazzata e divertita insieme. "…se me lo chiedete in questo modo, allora…"

"YUPPIIII! Andiamo a fare baldoria!" gridò Bunny, lasciando le mani dell'amica e alzando le braccia al cielo, in segno di trionfo.

"Ve bene…" continuò la giovane dai capelli corti, iniziando a girarsi verso l'interno della casa. "…lasciatemi prendere un libro, e poi…"

"Oh, no! Non se ne parla!" disse Marta, afferrando Amy per le spalle e trascinandola fuori dalla porta.

"Ma… Marta, aspetta…" protestò debolmente la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, mentre l'amica la costringeva a girarsi in direzione dell'ascensore.

"Sappiamo benissimo che se ti metti a leggere ti catapulti nel tuo piccolo mondo personale, quindi fino a stasera puoi anche scordarti di posare gli occhi su di una sola pagina!" disse la giovane dai capelli decorati da un fiocco rosso, spingendo nel contempo la coetanea verso il fondo del corridoio.

"A… aspetta… Marta, non così veloce…" disse debolmente la sedicenne dai capelli corti, la sua voce sempre più flebile nella distanza.

Rimasta sola davanti alla porta di casa Mizuno, la giovane acconciata con due lunghi codini afferrò la maniglia della porta, guardando poi velocemente all'interno. Per un attimo, sul volto della ragazza comparve un sorriso carico di malignità, che scomparve alla vista nel momento in cui l'ingresso dell'abitazione si chiuse con un colpo abbastanza forte. La penna appoggiata sul quaderno aperto di Amy cominciò a rotolare verso il bordo del tavolo, cadendo poi a terra e rimanendo immobile.

*o*

"Scusate… come mai volete andare proprio qui?" chiese la sedicenne vestita con un completo azzurro come i suoi capelli, guardando l'edificio davanti al quale si trovava ora insieme alle sue amiche del cuore: una piscina coperta.

"E ce lo chiedi? Con questo caldo ogni occasione è buona per rinfrescarci! Su, entriamo!" disse Marta ad alta voce, avanzando poi di un passo verso l'entrata del palazzo.

"Ma… non abbiamo i costumi e…" disse debolmente la ragazza dai capelli corti, rivolta alla coetanea che si stava avvicinando senza esitazioni alla porta d'ingresso della piscina, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

"Non ti preoccupare." disse una voce al fianco di Amy, facendola voltare in quella direzione e permettendole così di guardare negli occhi la giovane dalla buffa acconciatura. "I costumi li possiamo noleggiare dentro… e poi l'idea di immergersi nell'acqua fresca non dovrebbe dispiacere neanche a te, no?" chiese Bunny, sollevando al contempo le sopraciglia in un'espressione ironica.

"Beh, si, un bagno con questo caldo non sarebbe male…" disse la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri, rivolta più a se stessa che all'amica, andando poi ad osservare la figura bionda di Marta, che stava ora varcando l'entrata del palazzo adibito a piscina. "Si, andiamo!"esclamò infine, sorridendo leggermente e facendo un passo in avanti.

*o*

"Ehm, ragazze… " disse Amy con voce timorosa, rivolta alle sue due amiche.

"Si? Che cosa c'è?" chiese Bunny, voltandosi verso di lei.

"Ecco… insomma… con tutti i costumi che c'erano… dovevate prendere proprio… ehm… quelli?" disse lentamente la giovane dai capelli corti, facendo un breve cenno in direzione dei corpi delle due ragazze bionde.

Marta indossava un bikini bianco a motivi floreali arancioni, il cui pezzo inferiore era legato ai lati da due stretti cordini, mentre Bunny indossava un costume anch'esso a due pezzi, ma la cui stoffa era praticamente traslucida, permettendo così a chiunque di vedere, seppur con difficoltà, i capezzoli della sedicenne, nonché buona parte della zona inguinale della ragazza, zona che si supponeva dovesse essere nascosta da tale indumento.

*Per fortuna non c'è quasi nessuno…* pensò con sollievo la sedicenne, vestita con un costume blu a pezzo unico che si intonava perfettamente ai suoi capelli.

In effetti la piscina non era molto affollata: le poche persone che erano ancora immerse in acqua dovevano essere gli ultimi rimasti, visto che molti di loro stavano asciugandosi e dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi. Probabilmente - pensò Amy - la scarsità di bagnanti era dovuta all'avvicinarsi dell'ora di pranzo.

"Su, tuffiamoci!" dissero le due ragazze bionde, afferrando per le braccia la loro amica e iniziando a camminare velocemente verso la superficie quasi priva di onde della piscina.

"Ehi, no… un att…" disse la giovane dai capelli azzurri, presa alla sprovvista dal comportamento delle sue coetanee.

Le parole di Amy furono interrotte dall'entrata in acqua delle tre ragazze, cosa che provocò uno spruzzo piuttosto alto, facendo voltare i pochi presenti in quella direzione. Su alcuni volti comparve una smorfia di leggera stizza.

*o*

"Uff… è stato rilassante, non trovate?" disse la ragazza dai capelli corti, intenta a sciacquarsi sotto una delle docce all'uscita della piscina, in un tono assai più allegro di quello che aveva usato fino al suo ingresso in acqua.

"Già." rispose semplicemente Bunny dalla doccia accanto, ad occhi chiusi, passandosi le mani nei suoi lunghi capelli biondi ora sciolti, dando loro una prima pulita dal cloro presente nell'acqua della piscina.

"Dovremmo tornare qui un giorno con tutte le altre, che ne dite?" disse Marta, i suoi capelli biondi gocciolanti sul pavimento degli spogliatoi femminili.

"Si, è una bella idea." rispose Amy sorridendo, portando subito dopo il proprio volto sotto il getto di acqua calda, chiudendo al contempo gli occhi. Alle sue spalle, non viste, le due giovani bionde si scambiarono un cenno di intesa, entrambe con un'espressione maligna e maliziosa.

"Bene. Ora facciamoci tutte una bella doccia: noi ragazze dobbiamo prenderci cura dei nostri capelli." disse in tono altezzoso la ragazza dal bikini bianco e arancione, iniziando a dirigersi verso la zona più interna degli spogliatoi.

"Giusto." disse l'altra ragazza dai capelli dorati, chiudendo il rubinetto ed uscendo dal vano della zona di risciacquo. "Non vorremo mica rovinarli. Giusto, Amy?"

"Beh…" cominciò la giovane dal costume blu, chiudendo a sua volta il getto d'acqua. "…indubbiamente è meglio pulirsi con grande cura dal cloro delle piscine… per quanto abbia una funzione disinfettate, il contatto prolungato con la pelle può provocare desquamazioni e…"

"Bastava dire di si, Amy." disse in tono ironico la ragazza bionda, sorridendo alla sua coetanea ed incamminandosi subito dopo verso la zona delle docce vere e proprie. La giovane dai capelli corti rimase interdetta per un istante, piegando poi le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito, sbrigandosi a seguire l'amica.

"Bene ragazze." disse Marta, rivolta alle due ragazze che le si stavano avvicinando. "Le docce sono qui di fronte. Lo shampoo in bustine è offerto gentilmente dalla casa, quindi non facciamo economia!" concluse la sedicenne in tono allegro, puntando poi il braccio teso in una determinata direzione.

Quando Amy raggiunse Bunny a fianco della giovane bionda, si voltò immediatamente verso il punto indicato da quest'ultima, potendo così constatare l'aspetto del locale docce: si trattava di una stanzetta di forma quadrata, con i getti d'acqua in comune, separata dal resto degli spogliatoi da un'apertura nel muro, a fianco della quale cominciava la fila degli armadietti volti a contenere gli effetti personali dei clienti della piscina. Voltandosi da un lato e dall'altro, la ragazza dai corti capelli azzurri si rese conto che lei e le sue due amiche erano le ultime persone rimaste nell'ambiente, se non nell'intero complesso sportivo.

"Allora, andiamo?" disse Marta, incamminandosi verso la stanza delle docce, seguita subito dopo dall'altra bionda del terzetto. Dopo pochi passi, però, le due giovani si fermarono sull'entrata del locale, iniziando ad armeggiare con i fermagli della parte superiore dei rispettivi costumi. Prima che la sedicenne dai capelli corti potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, Bunny e Marta si slacciarono i pezzi superiori dei loro bikini, sfilandoseli subito dopo ed appoggiandoli sul più vicino degli armadietti. Il seno delle due ragazze era ora illuminato dai raggi solari provenienti dalle alte finestre del complesso, facendo al contempo scintillare i capelli dorati delle due sedicenni. Amy, evidentemente shoccata, rimase immobile ad osservare le sue amiche, ora seminude, fino a quando le mani delle due giovani bionde non si portarono all'altezza dei loro fianchi, andando ad infilare le dita al di sotto dei loro ultimi indumenti, con l'evidente intento di togliere anche quelli.

"A… aspettate ragazze, che state facendo?" disse la ragazza vestita in blu, mentre le sue due coetanee iniziavano a sfilarsi i pezzi inferiori dei loro costumi. Bunny e Marta si fermarono, voltandosi poi verso l'amica: sul volto di entrambe era presente un'espressione di leggera sorpresa.

"Che cosa c'è, Amy?" chiese la prima delle due bionde, ancora leggermente piegata, in tono incuriosito. "Ci stiamo solo togliendo i costumi, non vedi?"

"Ma… ma non c'è bisogno di essere… ehm… nude... per fare la doccia in piscina… no?" disse tentennando la giovane dai capelli corti, portandosi al contempo le mani al petto.

"Si, è vero." rispose semplicemente Bunny, ricominciando a sfilarsi il suo ultimo capo d'abbigliamento. "Ma come hai detto tu poco fa, dobbiamo lavarci bene per evitare infiammazioni o altro dovute al cloro, quindi credo sia meglio evitare inutili impicci, non pensi anche tu?"

Mentre la sedicenne pronunciava quella frase, sia lei che la ragazza solitamente recante un fiocco rosso sulla testa avevano continuato la loro opera di svestizione, togliendosi del tutto i loro costumi. Pochi secondi più tardi, Marta e Bunny appoggiarono il secondo pezzo dei loro bikini sull'armadietto a fianco dell'entrata del locale docce, voltandosi poi verso la loro coetanea.

Ora, di fronte ad una stupefatta Amy Mizuno, si trovavano due delle sue più care amiche completamente nude, entrambe apparentemente indifferenti alla loro condizione. Nonostante la giovane dai capelli azzurri non avesse provato un grande imbarazzo quando, poco prima, le due ragazze si erano denudate completamente davanti a lei nei cubicoli degli spogliatoi, per potersi infilare i loro costumi, ora la sedicenne non poteva non provare una sensazione di disagio nel saperle prive di ogni indumento nel bel mezzo di un locale pubblico, dove chiunque poteva entrare in qualunque momento.

"Ma…" cominciò Amy, spostando velocemente lo sguardo dai corpi delle giovani bionde ai corridoi a lato dell'apertura nel muro. "…se... se vi vedesse qualcuno…?"

"Non credo sia un problema, come vedi non è rimasto nessuno negli spogliatoi." disse in tono pratico Marta, voltandosi subito dopo ed entrando nel locale docce. "E anche se ci fossero, beh… che problema ci sarebbe? Saremmo solo donne, no?" continuò la ragazza bionda, andando poi ad aprire uno dei getti d'acqua della stanza.

"Su Amy, togliti quel costume e vieni dentro con noi." disse Bunny, sorridendo in direzione dell'amica, entrando poi a sua volta nella stanza delle docce. In pochi secondi la giovane bionda si portò sotto uno dei vari ugelli presenti nella sala, aprendone il rubinetto ed iniziando subito dopo a lavarsi.

La ragazza dai capelli corti rimase per alcuni attimi ad osservare le sue due amiche prive di indumenti, ora intente a sciacquarsi i capelli, fino a che, forse contagiata dalla loro disinibizione, iniziò a far scorrere le spalline del suo costume lungo le braccia, il suo volto ora attraversato da un'espressione più decisa.

*E' vero… in fondo siamo tra donne.* pensò Amy, cercando di autoconvincersi a compiere quel gesto imbarazzante.

In capo a pochi secondi la sedicenne fece scendere l'orlo del suo capo d'abbigliamento lungo il torace, il ventre, i suoi fianchi, finché l'intero indumento della giovane non fu a terra, venendo poi raccolto dalla stessa ragazza. Amy Mizuno era ora completamente nuda, la sua pelle bianca illuminata dalla luce del sole, i piccoli seni della giovane e i suoi peli pubici, azzurri come i suoi capelli, esposti alla vista di chiunque.

Senza riuscire a controllarsi, la ragazza girò la testa ancora una volta a destra e a sinistra, andando ad assicurarsi che nessun'altro fosse presente negli spogliatoi, per poi avvicinarsi all'armadietto sopra il quale erano già presenti i costumi delle sue due amiche, aggiungendo il proprio al mucchio.

Quando la sedicenne entrò nella stanzetta delle docce, le sue due coetanee si voltarono verso di lei, sorridendole brevemente, per poi tornare ad insaponarsi i capelli. La ragazza dai capelli corti rispose al sorriso, portandosi poi sotto un'altra delle docce presenti nel locale, aprendone il getto ed iniziando a lavarsi.

Dopo pochi minuti di quel lavoro, proprio quando la giovane dai capelli azzurri stava finalmente iniziando a sentirsi a suo agio nella sua nudità, Amy sentì due paia di mani appoggiarsi sul suo corpo, dapprima così delicatamente da sembrare un effetto dell'acqua che le scorreva addosso, per poi rivelarsi per quello che erano realmente: delle carezze dolci e sensuali.

La sedicenne dai capelli corti aprì gli occhi, interrompendo il suo lavoro di risciacquo dallo shampoo usato poco prima ed abbassando lo sguardo ad osservare le mani femminili che vagavano sul suo corpo, arrivando anche a sfiorarle il seno.

"Hai una bellissima pelle, Amy. Lo sai?" disse una voce conosciuta dalla ragazza, che si voltò immediatamente verso quel suono: Bunny si trovava ora alle sue spalle e Marta - constatò la giovane dopo essersi voltata dall'altra parte - era accanto a lei, entrambe intente ad accarezzarla, ed entrambe con un sorriso malizioso sui loro volti.

"R-ragazze…" balbettò Amy, tutta rossa, portandosi le mani al petto, spaventata. "Ragazze, cosa state…"

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Marta, in tono gentile. "Stavamo solo ammirando il tuo corpo… sei molto bella, lo sai?"

"C-cosa? Io? Bella?" disse la sedicenne dai capelli corti, non riuscendo a credere a quello che aveva appena udito.

Nessuno l'aveva mai definita bella, prima di allora. Certo, sapeva di non essere brutta, e alcune volte le sue amiche l'avevano casualmente definita 'carina', ma mai 'bella'. Era la prima volta che Amy si sentiva rivolgere un simile complimento, e per alcuni istanti rimase immobile, colpita dalle parole dell'amica bionda.

"Si, sei molto bella, Amy…" continuò la ragazza, in tono più sensuale. "… e anche il tuo seno non è male, mi sembra." disse poi, portando le proprie mani all'altezza del petto della giovane.

"Ah… Marta, aspett… ah!" disse la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri, ancora più rossa in viso, mentre le mani della sua amica iniziavano a massaggiarle i seni, e quelle di Bunny continuavano a muoversi lungo tutto il corpo della sua coetanea.

"Oh, che morbide… un po' ti invidio sai?" disse Marta, allontanandosi subito dopo dall'amica, imitata al contempo dall'altra giovane bionda. Amy, un attimo più tardi, si voltò quasi automaticamente verso le due ragazze dai capelli lunghi, trovandole ora intente a massaggiarsi i rispettivi seni.

"Vedi?" chiese Bunny, rivolta alla giovane dai capelli azzurri. "Le nostre sono leggermente più grandi delle tue, ma non sono altrettanto soffici… prova tu stessa." concluse la ragazza bionda, andando ad afferrare una della mani della coetanea dai capelli azzurri e portandosela all'altezza del suo seno destro.

Amy non riuscì a fare niente, se non spalancare la bocca in un'espressione di sorpresa, ormai rossissima ed incapace di emettere un solo suono. La situazione non migliorò quando le mani di Marta andarono ad afferrare il braccio libero della giovane dai capelli corti, costringendola a posare la mano sul seno della sedicenne bionda, trovandolo - non riuscì a non pensare la ragazza dai capelli azzurri - effettivamente più sodo di quanto non fossero i suoi…

Un istante più tardi l'assurdità della situazione parve fare capolino nella mente della sedicenne dai capelli corti, che ritrasse entrambe le mani di scatto, lasciandole ferme in alto, come in segno di resa.

"Ragazze…" disse Amy, ancora rossa in volto, spostando lo sguardo da una all'altra delle sue amiche. "…ragazze, ma cosa…"

Le due giovani bionde, in quel preciso istante, sembrarono scambiarsi un cenno di intesa, per poi avventarsi nello stesso momento sul corpo della loro coetanea, facendole perdere l'equilibrio e costringendola a sdraiarsi a terra. Un secondo più tardi Amy percepì nuovamente le mani delle sue due amiche intente ad accarezzarle la pelle, spostandosi dai suoi fianchi ai suoi seni, al suo collo e - comprese la sedicenne con una punta di panico - arrivando fino al suo fiore, iniziando a stimolarlo lentamente.

"No…! Bunny, Marta, no…" protestò la giovane dai capelli corti, cercando al contempo di chiudere le gambe, cosa che però le fu impedita dalle stesse ragazze bionde.

"Non avere paura, Amy. Ti piacerà…" disse Marta, chinandosi sul corpo della coetanea e portando la bocca all'altezza dei suoi seni, iniziando poi a leccarle e a succhiarle i capezzoli, facendola trasalire.

"Aaah… Marta…non…" cominciò la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, ma il suo debole tentativo di protesta venne interrotto da un'altra sensazione improvvisa, stavolta proveniente dall'interno delle sue gambe. Spostando lo sguardo in quella direzione, Amy poté rendesi conto che Bunny si era inginocchiata davanti a lei, portando il viso all'altezza del suo sesso, che ora stava senza alcun dubbio stimolando con la lingua.

La giovane dai corti capelli azzurri, sopraffatta dalla somma delle sensazioni procuratele dalle sue coetanee, non poté far altro che appoggiare la testa al pavimento bagnato, animando pesantemente, ad occhi chiusi. Le braccia della sedicenne si muovevano ancora, nel debole tentativo di allontanare le due ragazze bionde, ma era più che evidente che tali gesti non avevano più alcuna coordinazione: Amy stava lentamente venendo pervasa dal piacere, ormai dimentica del luogo dove si trovava o del rischio che qualcuno la vedesse nuda, per di più in quella situazione, e persino dell'identità di coloro che le stavano regalando tali magnifiche sensazioni.

Ad un tratto, all'altezza del suo basso ventre, la giovane dai capelli corti cominciò a percepire un leggero calore, che andò crescendo a poco a poco finché non divenne quasi insopportabile, e un secondo dopo esplose: l'ondata di piacere dell'orgasmo attraversò e fece inarcare il corpo della ragazza, il cui volto era ora una maschera di piacere, facendole emettere al contempo un gemito strozzato.

Un istante dopo tutto finì: la sedicenne dai capelli corti ritornò nella sua posizione sdraiata, respirando velocemente e rumorosamente, i suoi occhi fissi sul soffitto della stanza dove si trovava. Mentre la mente della giovane cominciava a riassemblare i suoi pensieri, Amy riuscì a sentire delle voci, provenienti da sopra di lei, appartenenti a due persone che conosceva. O almeno così le sembrava.

"Posso cominciare io, per prima?"

"Certo, fai pure."

Le due voci avevano un tono divertito, ma anche leggermente sprezzante. Amy alzò la testa, spostando lo sguardo nella direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire la prima voce, e ciò che vide non le fece credere ai suoi occhi: Bunny era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi sciolti luccicanti alla luce del sole, così come la sua pelle bianca, e sul suo volto era presente un sorriso divertito. Quello che la ragazza dai capelli azzurri non riusciva ad accettare, però, era la vista di ciò che la sua coetanea aveva ora tra le gambe: un'escrescenza la cui forma, le cui dimensioni e la cui posizione non potevano far pensare ad altro che ad una cosa.

"B-Bunny…" esalò la sedicenne sdraiata, guardando con occhi increduli e spaventati la sua migliore amica, ancora impossibilitata a muoversi dai residui dell'orgasmo appena avuto.

"Vedrai Amy. E' bellissimo…" disse la giovane bionda, continuando a sorridere, iniziando poi ad avvicinare la punta della propaggine che le spuntava dal pube al fiore della coetanea. Non appena la strana forma fallica fu giunta a contatto del sesso di Amy, Bunny diede una leggera spinta in avanti con i fianchi, facendo penetrare l'oggetto nel corpo dell'amica. La ragazza dai capelli azzurri proruppe in un grido di paura e dolore.

"Ssst, va tutto bene, va tutto bene…" disse Marta, inginocchiata al fianco della sedicenne dai capelli corti, accarezzandole nel frattempo la guancia, gesto che però la giovane sdraiata parve quasi non notare. Pochi secondi più tardi Bunny cominciò a muoversi dentro il corpo di Amy, strappandole altri gemiti di dolore. Le guance della ragazza dai capelli azzurri non erano più bagnate solo dall'acqua della doccia, ma anche dalle sue stesse lacrime.

"Bunny… ah… ti… prego… fa male…ah…" disse con voce rotta dal pianto la sedicenne, spostando le braccia in direzione del corpo nudo dell'amica intenta ora a penetrarla. Prima che riuscisse a raggiungerla, però, la giovane dai capelli corti vide il volto della seconda ragazza bionda chinarsi su di lei, andando subito dopo a posare le sue labbra su quella della ragazza, ricominciando nel contempo a massaggiarle i seni.

Amy fu stupita da quel bacio più che da qualunque altra cosa, e per un attimo ebbe l'impulso di ribellarsi a quel contatto, ma un secondo più tardi cominciò a percepire dolcezza, calore, affetto in quel bacio, il desiderio di consolarla e di aiutarla a sopportare il dolore dovuto alla perdita della sua verginità.

Quel calore era tutto ciò che la ragazza avesse, in quel momento, e si aggrappò ad esso come ad un salvagente in una tempesta, cominciando a rispondere al tocco di Marta e spostando le mani sul corpo dell'amica, iniziando ad accarezzarla a sua volta.

Il dolore provocato dall'intrusione dello strano organo genitale di Bunny dentro di lei era ora già meno evidente, coperto dal piacere che la giovane dai capelli azzurri stava dando e ricevendo dalla coetanea, piacere che cominciò a poco a poco a percepire anche all'altezza della sua zona inguinale.

Ad un tratto i movimenti di Bunny divennero strani, più irregolari, così come il respiro della ragazza bionda, e, un momento dopo, il corpo della sedicenne pettinata solitamente con due lunghi codini si bloccò di colpo. In quel preciso istante Amy percepì che qualcosa di liquido e caldo le veniva depositato in grembo, trasmettendole una sensazione piacevole, anche se strana, e la giovane dai capelli azzurri non ebbe la forza di realizzare ciò che era appena successo.

"Uff… non è stato male." disse la ragazza bionda, leggermente ansimante, facendo fuoriuscire subito dopo la sua propaggine dal corpo di Amy, trovandola parzialmente coperta di sangue. "Le vergini sono così strette… su Marta, tocca a te." disse poi Bunny, alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi dal corpo dell'amica sdraiata.

A quelle parole, la seconda bionda del terzetto interruppe il contatto delle sue labbra con quelle della giovane dai capelli corti, allargandole poi in un sorriso e alzandosi subito dopo, portandosi nel punto precedentemente occupato dalla ragazza dall'insolita acconciatura. Amy vide, come in trance, Marta posizionarsi in ginocchio di fronte a lei, mostrandole la propaggine che anche lei aveva ora tra le gambe: la ragazza dai capelli azzurri cominciò a pensare che si trattasse di un sogno, di un piacevole, assurdo, eccitante sogno, e rimase immobile ad osservare la coetanea che fino a poco prima l'aveva confortata avvicinare la sua escrescenza al proprio fiore, sorridendole brevemente, per poi farla penetrare del tutto dentro di lei.

L'ingresso dello strano organo genitale, stavolta, non fu doloroso come lo era stato con quello di Bunny: Amy cominciò a provare quasi immediatamente piacere, sensazione che fu comunicata alle altre due giovani tramite un sospiro rilassato. A quel suono, il viso di Marta si distese in un sorriso di trionfo, iniziando subito dopo a muoversi all'interno del corpo dell'amica con movimenti sempre più veloci e profondi, cosa che fece cominciare a gemere e ansimare la sedicenne sdraiata.

"Ah... Marta… si… così…" cominciò a dire Amy, ormai priva di ogni freno, mentre le sue mani si andavano a posare sui propri seni, iniziando a massaggiarli. Un istante più tardi la giovane dai capelli corti vide Bunny inginocchiarsi accanto a lei, la sua escrescenza fallica ancora visibile e leggermente sporca di sangue, per poi chinarsi sul volto della coetanea sdraiata, cominciando a baciarla. Amy iniziò subito a rispondere al bacio, beandosi delle sensazioni che le labbra di Bunny le trasmettevano, nonché del piacere procuratole dalle spinte di Marta dentro di lei.

"Oh si… si… amiche mie…" sospirò la ragazza dai capelli corti dopo essersi allontanata pochi attimi dal viso della giovane bionda, ritornando poi a baciarla. Quasi nello stesso istante la sedicenne portò le proprie gambe ad avvolgere la schiena di Marta, incitandola così a muoversi più profondamente dentro di lei.

Pochi secondi più tardi, quando la sensazione di un nuovo orgasmo cominciava a farsi strada nel corpo di Amy, quest'ultima percepì il contatto con le labbra di Bunny interrompersi, per poi sentirsi sollevare da quattro mani forti - un po' troppo forti per essere quelle delle sue amiche - fino a che non si trovò in posizione seduta, a poca distanza dal viso sorridente della bionda intenta a penetrarla, le mani della prima delle sue amiche appoggiate sui suoi seni.

Dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento, nuovamente stimolata dalla sensazione delle mani delle coetanee sul suo corpo, la giovane dai capelli azzurri cominciò a muoversi in su e in giù, facendo penetrare la strana escrescenza di Marta sempre più dentro di lei, sentendo al contempo crescere la sensazione che preannunciava l'arrivo del suo secondo orgasmo.

"Oh… si… si… vi voglio bene… SIIIIII!" gridò Amy mentre veniva per la seconda volta obnubilata dal piacere, facendo scattare la sua testa all'indietro. Un istante - o un'eternità - più tardi, la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri si accasciò in avanti, sul corpo dell'amica bionda, percependo ora la presenza di un nuovo fiotto di liquido caldo dentro di lei.

"Bene…con questa è stato anche più facile…" disse una strana voce, proveniente da un punto alle spalle della giovane, lasciandola perplessa.

"A quanto pare è vero che sono proprio le più timide ad avere il maggiore 'appetito'…" disse un'altra voce, identica alla prima, ma proveniente da un punto esattamente alla destra della sedicenne, dove Amy sapeva trovarsi la testa di Marta.

La ragazza dai capelli corti si allontanò dall'amica, guardandola in volto con un'espressione spaventata, notando così i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di malignità.

"Ma… Marta… Bunny…" disse la giovane, voltandosi a guardare l'altra ragazza bionda, ora in piedi e con la stessa espressione malevola in viso. "…che cosa… AH!" gridò Amy, portandosi una mano all'altezza del collo, da dove sentiva ora provenire un leggero dolore.

Pochi istanti più tardi la sedicenne dai capelli azzurri sentì le forze abbandonarla velocemente, la sua vista sempre più sfocata. Amy fece appena in tempo a voltarsi nuovamente verso il volto della sua - ormai - amante, trovandolo attraversato da un sorriso maligno, prima di accasciarsi nuovamente su di lei, svenuta.

END CAP 2


End file.
